A New Addition to A Rockstar Family
by Boy-Who-Won't-Stop-Liven
Summary: Kaylee and Nick are having their second child. Trouble and Drama have popped up, and a new C.D from the Jonas Brothers is in the works. Sequel to The Birth of A Rockstar


A New Addition to A Rockstar Family

**Dedicated to my sister Kaylee (Beautiful-Girl93)**

Over four years have passed since my beautiful niece or goddaughter was born. Now all over again you see my sister sitting on the hospital bed, squeezing her husband's hand and yelling profanities at him. Now you ask me, how did this happen yet again. Okay that question, is getting a little old.

I might have to start being a smart ass with you, and say "when a man loves a woman, he asks her to marry him, and blah blah blah", but you know I don't do that, I sit and retell the major parts for all of you to hear. I also could just ignore you, until you rephrase the question so you don't make it so repetitive. Now as you know a little over four years ago Kimberly Nicole Jonas was born to Kaylee and Nick Jonas. Kimberly has Kaylee's curly waves, with Nick's hair and eye colour, she is her mother's big helper and her daddy's princess.

Now you see, it has happened all over again, and Kaylee is pregnant with their second child. This pregnancy wasn't as bad as the last one was, it was worse, and you know how bad that the last one was. Now, I've been told by some of you, that I shouldn't have done that to Sabrina, what with giving her the engagement ring, and then a few months later I say the engagement is over, but you see no one acts like that towards my sisters, except us siblings, and not even then do we act like that.

Now seeing as it's been four years. I have a new fiancee, Katie (**AN: I swore to myself that I would never need to use an author's note in the middle of the story but, you need to know that this is actually my first reviewer rosesbetweenthethorns**), who was more then happy to not have all the spotlight on her, and to help out Kaylee and Larissa, who might I add is now pregnant with numbers 3 and 4, I know twins. Mom, is so proud of the four of us. Now Derek is the only one I didn't mention, he's currently dating long time crush Abigail, who is in his English class at school.

Anyways back to Kaylee's second pregnancy, as I said earlier, it was worse,then the first time around, which is still bad, the only people that were able to be saved from her anger this time were the kids. Not even Derek, is able to escape it with their big bear hugs, that they both share when they see each other.

I still remember the time, that they had told us, it was about 4 months before Larissa had told everyone she was pregnant.

**Flashback:**

_It was sometime in September, our Uncle Rick, was taking the entire family to an antique car sow. Now that was one thing that Kaylee, Larissa, Derek, Uncle Rick and I all have in common, we all have a taste for antique cars. We had left all the kids, with friends or family(though I don't think Kaylee left them with dad's family). _

_We had gone the second day of the car show, and let me tell you some of the cars there were amazing. They had 3 of Kaylee's(67' Chevy Impala) favorite car, 2 of mine('51 Mercury Coupe), 5 of Derek's('84 Ferrari Berlinetta Boxer) and 7 of Larissa's('52 Lincoln Capri). _

_We had stayed there for over 7 hours, watching all our cars, go onto the auction, but what really surprised us, is when we saw Nick put a bid down on a black Chevy Impala, and when it was officially bought, he passed the keys, to Kaylee causing my sister to make everyone in a 200 mile radius deaf. She has loved the 1967 Chevy Impala, since she 14, now it's been 15 years, and let me tell you, she was ecstatic to have one in her possession. _

_We then went to dinner, at the race track, for a night of horse betting, and fun. _

_It was then that we noticed that Kaylee had been drinking tea, with her meal, now usually when we went to the race track, she usually drank dry white wine, like mom. You see Nick ,was the only one that was not surprised by this, and that means that they both knew something that we didn't, and it had to do with Kaylee._

_Now if Kaylee was sick, mom and dad would have known, along with Paul and Denise, but they seemed just as clueless_ _as the rest of us. Now, Derek, Joe and I kept making trips from the table, to the buffet and back again. It was when we were making our what seemed like our 19th trip to the buffet, Kaylee and Nick stopped us. _

_"Joe, Derek, Dustin can you just wait a few minutes, Kaylee and I need to tell the family something", Nick said as we were about to get up. Seeing the serious look on his face, we sat back down and waited patiently for what they had to say._

_"Okay, as you know, a couple of weeks ago I wasn't feeling to well, so I took a day off and I made an appointment with Doctor Jamie", Kaylee said. We have been calling our doctor by his first name, our whole lives, even our cousin Cassandra calls him that. _

_"That night, when I had come home, she was sitting up in our room playing with Kimberly, she was looking as if she was feeling better, so I came in and gave her a kiss. It was then that she told me, what Kimberly had shouted when she had exited the doctor's office", Nick said continuing the story. The whole family had their eyes on them. _

_"Hold on, right there you two"Kevin said standing up, and hugging Kaylee and Nick. That was when the rest of the family had figured out their announcement._

_"How far along", Christina asked Kaylee. Which she answered 1 and half months along. _

**End Flashback**

It's now 9 months later and as you see there Kaylee was okay, then, but as the pregnancy went on, slowly her moods began to change. I mean really really change, to unnatural things, I mean seriously. She was having all these different moods, all at the same time, and that can be very very very bad.

We all had to sympathize with Nick again, because he was getting the brunt of it, when he came home after a long day at the studio. Kimberly was usually bathed, fed and in bed, by the time he did some days, and well let's just say it was bad.

Katie and I were staying with them, and helping them out, because sometimes Kimberly would be a little to loud, for Kaylee, and she didn't want to yell at her, so I would take her to the park and leave Kaylee and Katie to plan the wedding.

I would usually bring her home, when they were finished and Kaylee was taking a nap in her room, so Katie, Kimberly and I would watch a movie or something. I've been watching to many movies of Barney(I sure as hell don't love that stupid purple dinosaur), Teletubbies(the purple one carries a purse and its a guy, Ew) and Dora The Illegal Immigrant, oops I mean Explorer(she is just way to creepy especially that backpack and monkey named Boots).

I remember one night, when Nick came home from helping his brothers up at the studio. It had been a long day for Nick and Kaylee had a tough night before he came home. Kimberly took her bath and ate her dinner without any problems, but when it came to her bedtime, she wouldn't go, she wanted to see daddy before she went to bed.

**Flashback:**

_"I don wanna, I wanna see daddy before me go to bed", Kimberly yet again screamed at Kaylee when she tried to put her in her bed. _

_"Kimmy, baby, daddy is going to be home past your bed time, and you want to get enough sleep, so you have energy tomorrow", Kaylee tried to reason with the little girl. Kimberly on the other hand thought differently._

_"But mommy, you get see daddy when he comes home, and you get to see him, and you also stay up with him and talk. Mommy why can't I too", Kimberly wined sticking out her bottom lip. Kaylee looked to Katie and I, for help, but you see I have a tiny problem saying no to Kimberly's puppy dog face._

_"Kimberly, go get your blanket, you can lie down here, until your daddy gets home, but you have to promise me, that tomorrow night, you'll go to sleep in your own bed, and not ask me to stay awake to see daddy again", Kaylee said glaring at Katie and I for not helping her. _

_With a smile as big as the ocean, Kimmy ran upstairs to her room, to grab the blanket that Thia Tina had finished knitting for Yiayia since she passed away before she could finish it and give to Kaylee and Nick for Kimberly._

_"Dustin, why didn't you come and help me? I can't believe I am letting Kimberly lay down here until Nick gets home. I just hope she falls asleep before he gets home, so I can't take her to bed", Kaylee said sitting down in her comfy armchair. _

_"You know, when you sit in that armchair the way you are now, you remind me so much of mom", I said putting an arm around Katie. _

_"D.j, do me a favor and shut the hell up", Kaylee said snapping at me as Kimberly came down the stairs. _

_"Okay mommy, I got my blanket", Kimberly said holding up the blanket only minutes later, Salem was winding himself amongst the blanket at Kimberly's feet making her almost trip over him. Crap that cat is old, but you can't tell Kaylee I told you that she would kill me for saying it. _

_"Okay baby girl, go lie down with Uncle Dustin and Auntie Katie", Kaylee said giving me a wink, it was payback time and I knew it. Kimmy looked at her mom, and then at me and Katie, she smiled, and hopped her self toward us. I knew that now it was my job to take care of this little girl, and make sure she went to sleep, before her daddy came home, and if she was not asleep by the time Nick got home, not only would I have had to deal with a pregnant Kaylee, but an also cranky Nick. You never want to deal with them both at the same time. _

_Kaylee was flipping through the channels on the satellite and found a movie, that her and I absolutely love. Click, was on, and that is mine and Kaylee's favorite Adam Sandler movie. _

_It wasn't until it was over, that Nick had come home, and to my surprise Kimmy was fast asleep, with her head in my lap, making it almost impossible to move without disturbing her. Nick came and picked her up, while Kaylee grabbed the blanket and folded it, they were going to bed, and leaving Katie and I alone, with the satellite. _

_We had fallen asleep during National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets when I had heard a scream coming from upstairs, I heard footsteps running from Kaylee and Nick's room to Kimberly's. I and Katie ran up the stairs straight into her room to find that she had a nightmare and woke up to find that no one was with her. _

_"Princess, it's alright, no monster is there, nothing at all, you were just having a nightmare. Nothing to worry about at all princess", Nick said holding her tight to him. You could see the look etched on his face. Kimberly had scared him half to death when she screamed. Kaylee was rubbing her daughter's back, Kimberly ad scared the both of them, with that scream  
_

_Kaylee was looking in the attic for something, that would help Kimberly, when she wakes up from nightmares. It was then, that I saw her caring her old ladybug nightlight, from when she was scared of the dark_.

_"It's okay baby girl, this will help you when you wake up from a nightmare okay", Kaylee said kissing the girl on her forehead, and tucking her back into bed. Kaylee then turned to Nick with a very angry face pointed him into the hall, where they both stepped out of Kimberly's room, and Kaylee shut her door.  
_

_"Kaylee whats wrong", Nick asked coming beside her. Kaylee gave him a very angry glare. _

_"Nicholas, you know very well whats wrong. You've been coming home later and later. What are you doing at that office every night with your brothers. Emily and Christina have been telling me that Joe and Kevin have been coming home later and later as well. What are the three of you up to", Kaylee snaps at him. _

_"Kaylee, please let's not do this now, we're both tired and we both need sleep, I'll tell you everything tomorrow", Nick said trying to lead Kaylee back to their bedroom._

_"No Nick, your going to tell me know! What are you three doing in that studio until 11:30 every night", Kaylee snapped again._

_"We're recording a new album, we were going to tell you, Emily and Christina when it was finished, but the new album has been taking forever to record and we've been trying to finish it before the baby comes or I won't have anymore time to finish it until, the baby is old enough for me to go back to work", Nick said finally defeated._

_"Now Nicky, was that so hard to tell me. I just wish you were here more, your missing a lot more of this pregnancy, then you did when I was pregnant with Kimberly", Kaylee said pulling him into a hug. _

_"I know I am and it's killing me, but __Kevin__,__ Joe and __I need to get this new album done, that way I'll have more time to spend with the new born baby, when it gets here", Nick said leading Kaylee to their bedroom._

_"Yeah, but Nick, your missing a whole lot", Kaylee said pouting._

_"I know and I'm sorry", Nick said shutting the bedroom door behind them._

**End Flashback**

It was when Kaylee was 6 months pregnant, did she start to think about names.

She had called mom, dad, Paul, Denise, Kevin, Christina, Madison, Aaron (Kevin and Christina's 8 month old son), Joe, Emily, Alexandria (Joe and Emily's 1 year old daughter), Larissa, Craig, Charlize, Erika (Larissa and Craig's two year old daughter), myself and Katie, to come and help her, Nick and Kimberly decide on another girl's name. They already had a boy's name from when Kaylee was pregnant with Kimberly. It was Dean Jared Jonas, but they needed a new girl's name.

The night everyone had come over a very scary thing had happened and Kaylee never wants to go back and relive that day.

**Flashback:**

_I had been standing in the kitchen for over an hour looking into this storm, for Joe, Emily, and Alexandria. Emily had told Kaylee that her and Joe would be there at about 2:30, and with accounting for the weather we gave them until 4:30. Mom, Denise and Kaylee you see had been talking in the living room when the phone rang. _

_Nick rushed over to where the phone was__, Kaylee was right behind him. _

_"Joe, where the hell- what oh sorry I thought you were my brother. Yes I am in fact the emergency contact for Joe, Emily and Alexandria Jonas", Nick said, looking frantically for a piece of paper, and pen. It seems that Kaylee was also looking very worried, she had also heard what was said on the phone. Mom and Denise were looking at her. She had gone very pale and then as if in a Milli-second Kaylee fell to the floor completely out._

_Nick and our mother were right by her side, and I went to go make sure Kimberly stayed in the living room, so she didn't see her mommy like that. It seems with all the stress from the storm, of Joe, Emily and Alexandria not showing up and the fact that she's been going non-stop since she got up, the stress sort of made her black out. _

_Obviously this wasn't a good thing, Nick had dropped the phone, when he had seen Kaylee fall to the floor, only for it to be picked up my Kevin. He was getting an ambulance to be sent to the house, from the hospital that the others were at. He was having some trouble in doing so though. It seems that the thunder storm was so bad that roads were flooded, and it seems nothing can get through. _

_Actually nothing can get through except more trouble. The power went out and the phone lines were cut because of the storm. It's a good thing that Kaylee and Nick's house has generators. We never ended up choosing a new name that night. It was not until the next morning, when we sitting in the hospital waiting to see Joe, Emily and Alexandria, that we chose the name Destiny Elizabeth.  
_

**End Flashback**

Alright, I won't go into to much detail about that day because I don't really want to relive it, but it seems that Emily, Joe And Alexandria were in a car crash, but were not badly injured or killed. Kaylee was on bed rest for a couple of days, and that baby was fine.

Sabrina, on the other hand, is not a thing I can easily get rid of. As you know I have a knew fiancé and then I have this pain in the ass bitch, who can't seem to get over the fact that it was over. Seriously, you all should remember what happened when Kaylee and Nick were moving into the house they're living in right now.

Okay well it was when Kaylee was seven months pregnant. Sabrina had returned. It was weird. I mean seriously what are the chances of my ex coming to the same house at the same time that I was going to be here, and this ex shouldn't even be here. Hell she shouldn't even be on Kaylee and Nick's property.

**Flashback:**

_"Dustin, can you get that", I heard Kaylee yell to me as she sat in the kitchen making a cake. I knew that she was going to need mine and Katie's help over the next three months, until she gives birth to this rug rat. I had opened the door, and I stood their face to face with Sabrina "The Bitch" Wilson. _

_"What are you doing here", I snapped. She pushed me aside and walked into the house uninvited. _

_"I've come to tell you, that I am pregnant with your child", Sabrina says putting her hand on my shoulder. I push it off, and Katie comes and holds my shoulders. _

_"Yeah okay, well first of all, it's been 4 years since our engagement has been terminated. I am engaged to someone else, whom is not you of course. Lastly I would like to know how you knew I was staying at my sister's house with my new fiancé", I snapped at her again._

_"Umm, Dustin, don't your remember the night about 3 months ago, when we were at the same bar", Sabrina said visibly sweating. I knew she was lying. _

_"What was the bar's name because I only ever went to one, and you never came with me", I snapped at her. At this point Kaylee was now standing beside me, glaring at Sabrina. _

_"Umm, it was, oh what was the bar's name, it was Uncle Jack's", she said still visibly sweating._

_"Sabrina, we may have broken up 4 years ago, but I can still see when your lying. First your visibly sweating, and your sweating a lot, Kaylee we might need a mop once she leaves, and when your lying you usually say 'umm' at the beginning of things you hadn't rehearsed. You can leave now", I said pushing her out the front door and slammed the door in her face._

_I turned to see Kaylee and Katie standing behind me laughing. _

_"What's so funny", I asked them in return. _

_"Her face", Kaylee and Katie both giggled. _

**End Flashback**

That was a month before Katie and I were getting married. Seriously Sabrina thought that she could break Katie and I up, just by saying she was pregnant with my child. There was just two very big kinks in her plan. One was the fact I never ever had sexual intercourse with her, and even if I had gotten he pregnant I would never leave Katie, I would send her money, but never would I ever leave Katie. I love her way to much.

Anyways, it was a month after that incident that Larissa, Kaylee, Derek and I went out to spend the day with each other the week before the wedding. The four of us hadn't gone out like that since before Larissa was married.

We would often just spend the day together walking through our neighborhoods, or playing two on two basketball in the school yards, or we would just go to dinner and a movie. We had done that since Larissa got married, and when we had tried to do it again Kaylee got married, so now with me getting married we're making time for one another.

**Flashback:**

_"Dustin, where are we going", I heard Derek say from behind me. We had been driving in the car, for over an hour. I had picked him and Larissa up with Kaylee beside me, sitting in her van. _

_"Yeah Dustin, where are the four of us spending the day", Larissa asked me, her stomach wasn't as large as Kaylee's then again she was only 4 months pregnant and Kaylee was 8. _

_"Well, we all know how when Yiayia and Papou both passed away, we were left their house, and seeing as how many of how childhood memories have been made at their house, I thought why not spend the day there", I explained to the other three. When Yiayia passed away, 3 weeks after Papou, we were told being the only grandchildren, we had been left the house. That had been over a year ago. Mom and dad usually go over there to keep the place clean, but we haven't spent the day there in forever. _

_"Dustin, what are we going to do there, all their stuff is still there, mom and dad never moved it out. Are we going to look through all their photo albums, and boxes", Kaylee said to me as I pulled off the highway._

_"That is exactly what we're going to do, we're going to remember the days back when Kaylee was just a simple girl, when Larissa dreamed of being the first girl to win the TGA final. When Derek would throw his toy football into Yiayia's vegetable garden and when I would drive dad crazy putting ice cubes down his back", I said as we drove past the Ontario Science Center. _

_"Yeah that will just fill our day wouldn't it", Kaylee said looking out into our old neighborhood. Larissa, Derek and I agreed._

**End Flashback**

That was exactly how we spent that day. We had gone through so many photo albums that we were covered in dust. We had seen pictures of mom, thia Angela, thia Tina, theo Alex, Yiayia and Papou. Pictures of when thia Tina was married, the four years before Larissa was born. We had seen pictures of Kaylee, Larissa and I all dressed in our Blue Jay outfits that mom and dad had bought. Man, we looked like dorks.

Those are the days we will never forget. Even when we're all over the age of 87 and have great-grand kids. We'll never forget the days before the concerts began, before our lives had changed so much.

It seems that Kaylee has finally pushed the rug rat out of her. I hear no more profanities being yelled, and no more cries of pain.

Nick came out to greet us all.

"She's fine and so is young Dean, he has 2 hands, feet, eyes and ears, 10 fingers and toes, and 1 small nose. Kaylee is determined he'll look like me, but I still think he'll look like her in time. Young Derek, thou shall have to follow me, to meet thou's godson", Nick said grabbing Derek by the shoulder and steering him into Kaylee's room.

Yet another stepping stone gone. but so many yet to come.


End file.
